


Dreams can lead to an interesting moment

by Alzela_w



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzela_w/pseuds/Alzela_w
Summary: Naruto felt like she was in a dream, a sweet long dream. She suddenly felt awake and enjoyed the situation her sensei and herself were in.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story I had written a while ago and completed forgotten about it.

Her movements were off, each step she took felt like she was floating, when she spoke her words came out slurry and incoherent. At one point she felt strong hands hold her waist, almost in a possessive manner but with her mind cloudy, it was difficult to navigate through any of her thoughts or what was physically going on. When Kurama spoke the tone of his voice and the words came in a slow manner almost like he was in slow motion. Suddenly she felt like she was submerged in something her mind became to cloudy to understand what was going on but her senses skyrocketed. She felt a hand slowly moving up her legs leaving her skin hot. She felt something soft and warm against her cheek, a hot wetness on her ear followed by a gentle bite. Another hand firmly grabbed her breast and the hot wetness trailed down to her neck. The sensation of a dull pain on her neck was felt followed a warm sucking on her skin. Something hard forced her legs to spread a bit and the hard item softly grinds against her causing her to gasp. Her hands move to grab whatever she could and pull what whatever it was closer to her. 

" more." She gasped as the hand that was on her breast suddenly moved and her chest is hit by the cold air. She arches her chest forward hoping she could get closer as the hot wet sucking sensation captures one of her nipples. It gently sucks and pulls as the hand on her legs reaches between her legs, gently massaging her outer layer before slowly entering her. 

" god......so wet."   
She opens her legs more and moves her hips to deepen the fingers in her. From what felt like a far distance an approving grunt was heard but she ignored it for the pleasure she was feeling. A second finger followed, the sucking on her breast increased as fingers plagued with her other nipple. 

" oh god, more please." She begged as she hugged the person above her against her breast. A harsh bite caused her to twitch and release them. The fingers thrusted deeply as she moaned in approval. She suddenly felt empty, she felt the person leave above her and the sound of fabrics falling. But, just as fast the person was above her and her legs were lifted and spread she registered a bit of pain and   
Immense pleasure as she felt full. Something hard and big was ramming into her. she couldn't help but scream in approval and begged for more. The speed picked up and thrusted with no remorse, she felt it all the way to her ribs when it was harshly rammed into her. She felt like she needed to bite down on something as she was forced to lay on her side, her leg lifted over something broad as the ramming continued. 

Suddenly everything became clear, her body aches and her head started to hurt as the pain became unbearable. Her eyes fell on the man above her, holding her leg as he too stared at her in shock. It wasn't something to get hot over but the thought of this man fucking her made her wet. All those sweet dreams she's had suddenly weren't a dream. He seemed to regain himself as he let go of her leg and tried to pull out slowly but her moaning caused him to stop. 

" Naruto-" she hooked her legs around him and pushed him in. As moan escaped his vivible mouth. She tried to move again but he pushed her legs off him and slide out. 

"No, Naruto listen." 

" sensei,please. I've dreamed of this for so long. I don't care why or how we ended up like this but please fuck me, I want you to cum in me to the point I'm leaking." She grabbed his hand placed her cheek in his hand as she hugged his arm. He pulled away and looked away in shame. 

" Naruto we cant..." she tuned so she was on her hands and knees. He became still as she seductively moved her hips. 

" please Kakashi. I'll go crazy of you stop now. All I've ever wanted was for you to be my first. I'll take responsibility for what happened but I can't finish without you." She sat down back to him when he refused to look at her. Tears in her eyes as she realized she was the only one that felt this way. She let out a little squeaky as she was pulled back into his chest, he hugged her firmly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

" No ones ever seen my face Naruto. So make sure you take responsibility from now on because I've dreamt of this moment too and I don't plan to hold back." She felt her heart fill with joy at the realization that her dream came true.


	2. My dreams became real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just maybe his tolerances wasn’t as strong as he thought.

Kakashi is a man who is serious when he's on a mission but it seems that during this mission he was caught off guard, which lead to the situation at hand. 

Their mission was to infiltrate an underground ring that was selling a type of drug that was causing the individuals who took it to have a horrible reaction and die in the most degrading way and for those that survived, well you really couldn't call it living. They were left with nasty lymph node in large abnormal sizes, bleeding from any of their openings, large portions of dead tissue that worsened with flesh eating bacteria and many other issues that had them begging to be put down. 

The first report of this drug in the land of fire was in a popular town west from konoha near the border of the lands of wind. That was were team 7 was currently located and were gathering intel at a popular bar that was rumored to have the drug.   
Sakura and Yamato came as a couple, so did Kakashi and Naruto while Sai and Sasuke came individually.   
Each team came separate and made sure not to interact with one another in a friendly manner. Kakashi was desperately trying to NOT have a melt down as Naruto went to the bathroom, an excuse to meet up with Sakura. 

" Oh? Why is such a handsome man like yourself all alone here?" 

He stiffened when he heard the calm seductive voice behind him. He has never lost his composer during a mission but what he saw threw him for a loop. Naruto's Black dress hugged her body leaving no curve untouched and was short to the point it showed her long tanned legs. Her long golden hair was tied up in to a bun and the makeup she wore only amplified her natural beauty. She chuckled and sat down to closely, her legs rubbed his side and the smell of her perfume was to much for him. The loud music made it hard to hear and speak so she leaned in. 

" my face is up here sensei."

His eyes shot up to her face completely unaware he had been eyeing her body. She gave out a small chuckle as she leaned in closer. He could feel the heat from her body and when she spoke he'd almost completely lost his composure. 

" such a pervert. If I didn't know any better you have something naughty in mind." 

Before he could reply she leaned back, got up and walked away. His eyes never leaving her he realized she was making her way to the VIP section. Their rondeau point, he quickly looked around and saw the others where already taking action as Sakura and Yamato were at the bar chatting away with potential Distributors. Sasuke and Sai at the dance floor being flirtatious to potential Distributors. He drank the last of his drink before making his way and slowly wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist as they entered the VIP with ease. He quickly noticed a head of a powerful Yakuza sitting with many attractive females by his side. Different substances on the small table in front of him, not bothered by the fact that one of the female was having an overdose. 

" that bastard." Naruto hissed as they walked to their reserved table. Kakashi gripped her waist a bit, trying to calm her down. The table was at a coroner that allowed them view of the entire VIP, entrance to the private kitchen and bars. 

" Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Saito welcome what can I get for you this evening?" A middle age man appeared in front of them, he eyed them suspiciously but Neither Naruto or Kakashi faltered from their acting. 

" she'll have a Ruby red cocktail and I'll have a bottle of Russo-Baltique Vodka." The man nodded and walked away. Naruto gave him a quick eyebrow rase, he messed with his watch, as he did small jesters as they had a non verbal conversation. 

' Have to make it look like we have a lot of money. Also the reason we were picked for the VIP is because they have a tendency to have mix cocktails in our drinks.'

'Mixed cocktail?'

'They put anything, any substance, drugs to make you get more wasted. We both have a high tolerance for being drugged or poisoned we'll be good.'

'Shit, I don't know! Are you sure? I mean I know my tolerance is really high but what if they put that drug?' 

' they won't, from what we've seen it looks like they are giving that drug to people who are already addicted to drugs, any easy pray.'

' so... right now they are looking for distributors? Why they are just giving it away?'

' probably to gain profit from it. It may have been a testing period. Look sharp we may end up finding them up here.' 

' got it!!'

The night continued as they got comfortable in their table. They drinks came in stronger then either one expected. The first to notice that the alcohol was kicking in was Naruto. Kakashi had begun to get a bit graby and slurs his words. She was ever thankful the place was dark as his hand went a bit to south and his lips met he neck. 

' sorry. The alcohol is hitting to quickly but I'm just buzzed. I think we may have found the dealer. The guy by the bar.' She shivered as his hot breath hit her sensitive ears she hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes as his hands continued to pet her. She grabbed his hair as she peeked, a man probably in his thirties sat eyeing them as he spoke to the Yakuza they had walked by early. 

She gasped as kakashi's hand slipped in, unintentionally pulling his hair harshly. 

" k-kashi I think we should go. We underestimate Just how much they put in these drinks we'll let the others catch him." He growled as he slowly sank his teeth into her neck. She shivers and tried to stop his hand from going further by squeezing her thighs. 

Their minds began to fog and they vividly remember telling Yamato of what happened and who the dealer was before their minds became clouded.

***********

Kakashi felt his whole being slow down. The sudden feeling of float away caused him to grab his surroundings. Blurry images of his sinful lust flashed before him and he found himself tempted to release his desire. He imaged every part he was touching was her skin,slowly caressing. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on those whiskers cheeks. His animal instincts taking over as he took a long lick of her cheek. He moved his tongue to her ear and gave it a gentle bite. He images how soft and firm her breast would be in his hands and he let his tongue trail to her neck. Another animal instinct kicked in as he bite and sucked on her neck. 

He opened her legs as his member teased her entrance. He leans back imagining her craving for his warmth as she desperately follows after him. He rewards her by taking her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and pulling as his other hand plays with her entrance, teasing her nerves before he slowly enters. 

" god......so wet."

An image of her opening her legs, asking for more as she hopes his fingers can go in deeper. An excited rumble behind his throat shows aproval as another finger was added and the suction of her nipple increased. 

He could hear her begging for more as she suddenly hugs him. A harsh bite made her twich and release him, he had no intention to rush as he let his fingers sink as deeply as it could. Suddenly his fingers weren’t enough he need to do more. A displeased   
Feeling shocked through him as he felt clothes on himself. Quickly and clumsily he took it off as he jumped back on her and in one motion entered her.   
The warmth was to much for him as he began to move. Screams and begging of approval encouraged him as he began to harshly ram into her. He moved her body to the side as he tried a new angle. 

Suddenly everything cleared up. The dream felt way to real, or if it was a dream it was the realists he’s ever had. The smell of sex and pants in the air, the soreness of his body, the warmth his member was currently buried in. The body currently under his as she looked at him. He froze as he realized this was not one of his usual dreams. He was currently balls deep in Naruto, had the drugs really caused him to black out and do the unthinkable!? Self loathing kicked in as he thought of the worst and released her legs trying to pull himself out of her, praying he hadn’t forced himself on her. Her Moaning caused him to stop, fear in his eyes at the thought of causing her pain. 

" Naruto-" she hooked her legs around him and pushed him in. As moan escaped his mouth. She tried to move again but he pushed her legs off him and slide out. 

"No, Naruto listen." He just needed a minute or get his thoughts together. 

" sensei,please. I've dreamed of this for so long. I don't care why or how we ended up like this but please fuck me, I want you to cum in me to the point I'm leaking." She grabbed his hand placed her cheek in his hand as she hugged his arm. He pulled away and looked away in shame. 

" Naruto we cant..." even if this was his dream come true the thought that it was all influenced by drugs made it feel like his worse nightmare. 

" please Kakashi. I'll go crazy of you stop now. All I've ever wanted was for you to be my first. I'll take responsibility for what happened but I can't finish without you." Her confession made his heart jump with joy but how was he sure she still was under the influence? He almost cracked his neck with how quick he looked up when he heard her crying.   
She let out a little squeaky as she was pulled back into his chest, he hugged her firmly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

" No ones ever seen my face Naruto. So make sure you take responsibility from now on because I've dreamt of this moment too and I don't plan to hold back." He was so going to hell for lusting after her but he was to occupied with having her in his arms,to keep her close to him as physically possible to even thing of anything but showing her just how much he loved her all night long and hopefully forever.


End file.
